


the floor is not for sleeping

by kototyph



Series: sleepy wincest ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bridal Style, Ficlet, M/M, Men of Letters Library, Mildly Spoilery, Season/Series 08, Sleepy!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://buttfuckingbrothers.tumblr.com/post/43057031575/someone-write-me-a-fic-where-dean-wakes-up-in-the">buttfuckingbrothers</a>:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Someone write me a fic where dean wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to get some water but stumbles over sam sleeping on the floor in their library and hauls him back to his bed ;u;</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	the floor is not for sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нельзя спать на полу, Сэмми](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735428) by [avadakedavra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra), [Wincent_Cester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester)



"Sam."

Someone touches his shoulder, gently.

"Yo, Sam. Wake up."

Sam tenses, smells/hears/thinks _Dean_. Relaxes.

"Sam, c'mon. Up and at 'em."

Dean gives him a shake, and Sam buries his face a little deeper into his folded arms. "Nm."

Dean laughs, nudging him in the side. "It lives! Repeat after me, Sammy: 'The floor is not for sleeping.'"

Sam begs to differ. He's quite comfortable down here, stretched out with the fire in the hearth still crackling and warm. It's nice. Quiet.

"Sam!"

Well, it was quiet.

Dean flicks his nose and Sam flinches away, startled into squinting up at his brother's dark silhouette. "Ngh?

Dean's crouching above him in that stupid bathrobe, a glass of water in one hand and a soft smile on his face. "Hey, sleeping beauty," he says. "Wanna get up for me? That memory foam is calling your name."

"Nnnn," Sam says petulantly, attempting to roll over.

"You leave me no choice," Dean says ominously, and Sam suddenly remembers the glass of water. His eyes shoot open.

"Wait, I'm—"

"Too late," Dean says, and then he's got his arms jammed under Sam's neck and knees, and he's hoisting Sam up with a pained grunt and a loud, "Shit!"

"What are you—" Sam sputters, clinging for balance as Dean heaves them up into a standing position. "What the fuck, Dean!"

"Hate to break it to you, sweetcheeks," Dean pants, swaying alarmingly as he rotates them towards the bedrooms, "but you need to lay off the motherfucking Ho Hos."

Sam gets his arms around Dean's neck and holds on for dear life. "Maybe you should put me down, then!"

Dean grins down at him as he starts staggering down the hallway. "Haha, no. It is—" huff of breath, "way past— " a groan, "your bedtime. Holy _shit,_ you're heavy—"

"You're gonna drop me!"

"I will _not_. You keep— _fuck_ — forgetting, Sammy— I'm Batman."

(Dean bangs Sam's head on at least two doorframes on the way to bed, but he kisses it better afterwards.)


End file.
